


Static

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Elves, Other, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: The elves and the trees.





	

Rigid, stable, and stagnant,  
Slow, passive, and unmoving,  
Permanent, durable, and rooted,  
Established, solid, and bound.

Stable in earth,  
Slow in changes,  
Durable in life,  
Bound in death.

They will grow,  
They will shrink,  
We will stand tall,  
We will never fall.

Around them is air,  
Around them is earth,  
Around us is life,  
Around us is death.

They will stay,  
They will see,  
We will learn,  
We will remember.

They speak with us,  
They impart to us,  
We listen to them,  
We remember them.

They grow and fall,  
They watch and show,  
We listen and tell,  
We learn and teach.

They are the trees,  
They are the ever-watching.  
We are the elves,  
We are the ever-living.  



End file.
